Love over Life
by KnightLyght
Summary: Kai (oc) has transfered to Hogwarts, and meets Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, and Lucius. Lucius needs help, and Kai is the one to help him, but she must choose between her love for Sirius and the life of Lucius and Narcissa's love for Lucius.
1. Kamil vs Malfoy

Harry Potter.  
  
Name: Live over Love.  
  
Name of chapter: Kamil vs. Malfoy.  
  
Fushigi: Well, another HP fic. I'm not surprised actually. I have nothing to say, so I'll go on to the story.  
  
"Who is she? Did she transfer?" "She had to of. We haven't gotten any first years yet, and she looks too old to be a first." "Wow, watch her! She moves like water in space!" "Yeah, I know." The halls of Hogwarts began to fill with whispers by the other students as Kairyu Kamil walked to her first class: Divinations. Her eyes wander a bit, eyeing some of the others around her. Everyone was still moving, but they weren't even trying to hide the fact that they're watching her. She growls as she speeds up, jogging now. This was why she hated transfering. Everyone knew she had transfered, and was watching her. She really wanted to come when the new first years came; it'd cause alot less trouble. But, she had to. There was no way around it.  
  
Finally, she comes to the 'door' leading to Divinations. She opens it, and steps in. She could see the teacher wasn't physically here, but she was able to sense that she would be....  
  
"Good morning class!" Came the high pitched voice of the Divination teacher, Professor Aikae (Translation: Love blessing). "Ah! I see we have a new student. Come here, honey, and introduce yourself to the class. And tell them your year and house, please." Kai rolls her eyes at the pathetic excuse of a teacher. "Well," Aikae pushes, "Go on, sweety." Kai sighs.  
  
"My full name is Kairyu Ulrika Li Kamil. It means the ocean dragon that rules the wolves with strength and perfection. Everyone used to call me Kai for short. I'm a forth year, and my house is Gryffindor. Satisfied?" Professor Aikae thinks for a moment. "Well, at least also tell them your age and where you transfered from." "Fine, whatever." Kai mumbles. "I am both 15 and 390 years of age, and I transfered form Kamil Academy." A boy with long black hair raises his hand. "Yes Sirius?" "Kai, why is your last name and the name of the Academy the same?" "Everyone who goes to Kamil gets the name."   
  
" 'Kay! You can sit at the table with..." She says before anymore questions can be askd. Silently she searches around. "Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter. Boys, raise your-" Kai sits at the table beside Peter and Remus. "Okay. Well, I want everyone to stand up, one by one, and say thier names and house." "Professor Aikae," Kai begins. "I don't think that is nessicary." "Don't be silly, Kairyu! Now, chop-chop!! Sirius, let's start with you, then go to Peter." Sirius nods and reluctantly stands. "My name is Sirius Black, and I'm a Gryffindor." Thus begins a very boring first class...   
  
"Class, I want to begin on reading hands. I'm sure you have heard about reading palms, and I'm sure you've tried it, but reading hands reveals far more things then palms do. Let's start off with you Kai. What do you know about Hand Reading?" Kai stands.   
  
"Hand reading was first done by the 'familar' spirit in the bible, but it wasn't considered an art until the late 1500's. Mostly it was done by gypsies, thieves, and some indian tribes, mostly the Mayan, and Aztecs. Soon after that, the King of England got his hand read and kept the teller by his side in all the battles, conferences, and public speakings. Soon enough, the teller went wrong, and was kicked out of the village. Now, it is a common practice, done by muggles, witches and wizards alike, the only difference is that the muggles don't really have the answers, it's just that they see small things, and interpret what they can. Also, many witches and wizards use hand readings as a way to make money, and sometimes, they lie to get more, and make the other feel better, and sometimes they won't." Kai sits down, everyone now stareing at her in awe, even Professor Aikae. The sensei clears her throat, then smiles. "Alright. I guess you've studied this before now, huh?" Kai closes her eyes, a very bored looking expression taking over her facial features. "No." "Well then, how did you learn that?" "...." Professor Aikae patiently waits for Kai's answer. "Fine, I read hands, tarot cards, tea leaves, perform ceremonies, and rituals for money. Satisfied?" Professor Aikae nods. "We need to get started. Ms. Kamil, would you mind going around and helping those who need it? Thank you." The silver haired girl shoots Professor Aikae a death glare before being plummled by question from James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.   
  
"Will you read my hand?" James asks. "Can you also read things about someone and thier girlfriend?" "You mean Lily?" Sirius teases.   
  
Kai watches as the four play, coming up with demi close answers. Finally, sickened by thier lames excuses of reading hands, she grabs Sirius and studies it a bit before looking up at him, and studying his face. "Now, your fingernails show that you are in good health, but you tend to sway a bit, getting close to death with one or two illnesses. Your knuckles show...." She raises an eyebrow. "...That you like to punch walls for a hobby. Damn. Anyway," She flips his hand over, his palm up. "A chain like heart line. It means that you easily fall in love and go from one person to another, but once you find the perfect person, you stick with them as long as you can." Kai runs her hand over the boy's palm, pressing her fingernail into his fingers every now and then. "Hmm... Well, I've never seen this before..." She studies his fingers a bit, bending them, rubbing them, then slightly holding them. "The skin on your fingers is clamy, and thin, but your palms are sweaty and thick. Interesting...." The girl begins to hum a bit, then closes her eyes. "Oh! It means that sometime in the future, you will be sent to Azkaban. But, for something you didn't do. It was set up, and, I'll tell you who it is afterword. I can't right now." She looks at the terrified looks radiating from the groups eyes. "Don't worry. He'll get out, and he'll be different, but in a good way. Nothing, not even the dementors will bother him." Kai looks above her at Professor Aikae, her eyes widened at the prophocy that Kai had just told. "Well?" Sensei looks down at her student. Kai smirks. "How was that for hand reading, and you can check it yourself if you don't trust me." Professor Aikae shakes her head at the girl before announcing to the class that she'll be back, then continues out of the room.  
  
"Wow...." Peter muses. "Where did you learn that again?"   
  
"........."   
  
"Um.. Excuse me? Kai?"  
  
".........." Kai looks at Peter for a moment, then closes her eyes, crossing her arms against her chest. Peter looks at Kai, then to the others around him and shrugs. "Well, Sirius, looks like you got on her good side immediantly." the young rat says, sitting back into his chair. Kai's ears picks up a few sounds around her. One specific girl, whom she didn't remember, was laughing. "Oh!! Really! I didn't know that Malfoy had teddy bear pajama's!! How sweet!! " Obviously the girl was obsessed with this Malfoy person. She decides to ask. "Hey." They look up at her. "Who is Malfoy?" She asks calmly.  
  
Sirius' face turns into a scowl, Remus' face is lowered, a shadow covering his eyes, Peter shivers, and James... Well, James Potter is blushing!!!! Kai raises an eyebrow. 'Must be a crush.' But according to the looks on the other three, he wasn't the best of people here. Peter begins. "He's a Slytherin." "Like that has any meaning to me?" "Yes. Gryfindor and Slytherin are enemies. Slytherins are very arrogant, and wealthy. Lucius Malfoy is like the King of Slytherins." Sirius continues what Peter had started. "Most of the Slytherin girls have a crush on him." Kai nods. That would explain it. "What does he look like?" She asks, calmly. "He has...." Remus thinks for a moment. "We'll show him to you. Stick with us for a bit after class and you're bound to run into him." Kai nods. This will be a very long class. Slowly, she turns to James, who hadn't shown any signs of life since she mentioned the name Malfoy. She decides that the two of them would have to talk later.   
  
^*^  
  
"Alright! Let's go! Hey, Kai, what do you have next?" James asks. Kai goes over her classes. "Potions. Jibril Garin." She says. James and the others begin to pull her, obviously to the Potions class. "You'll get to meet Malfoy in Potions. He's Professor Garin's favorite student. It's sickening really." Remus says, looking around. "Oh, and a bit of a warning, Kai. The staircases like to move, sometimes just as a joke, so be careful." She shrugs. Kai had already had her experiance with these moving stairecases.   
  
After a few minutes, they finally reach the Potions class. Professor Garin stands at the front, eyeing all the students as they walk in. Kai quickly decides that she wouldn't like the sensei. 'Now.. Where is Malfoy?' Her eyes dart around, looking for anyone who looked like a Malfoy. Before she can actually rule anyone out, she is called to the front by Professor Garin. Kai sighs; again, she was going to have to tell about herself. She quietly walks to the front.  
  
"Who are you?" Professor Garin says, obviously frustrated about having a new student. Kai shifts her weight to one foot, saying, "I'm-" before interupted by the sensei once again. "Don't tell just me, tell the class." "Whatever." Kai turns to face the class. "My name is Kairyu Ulrika Li Kamil, Kai for short. I'm 15 and a fourth year. I'm in Gryfindor, and I transfered here from Kamil Academy." She looks around for a place to sit. "Kai, you can sit beside Malfoy." She looks around. 'That doesn't mean anything to me.'   
  
"Hey. Girl! I'm Malfoy!" She looks to the table in front of Sirius and Remus. The only table with a now empty seat. Kai sighs, as she returns the comment. "My name is not Girl, it's Kai, and if you hadn't had your head up your ass you would have known." She sits down, looking at the shock that is clearly visible on the faces of her classmates. Obviously she was the only one brave enough to say that. Malfoy looks at her disbelieveinly, then laughs. "You're new, I'll let that one slide." "Sure, whatever."  
  
"Kai!" The girl leans back, her head touching the back of the chair. "What?" Sirius leans up a bit. "Be careful!" "What for? He's just a Slytherin." "A Slytherin that could make your entire stay at Hogwarts a living hell!" Kai shrugs saying, "Then I'll drag a him down with me."  
  
"QUIET!!!" Professor Garin yells. "Now, let's get started." He turns and begins to write notes on the board for Energy Potions. Kai looks through her bag, then slumps back in her chair as she realizes she forgot her parchment and quill in Divinations. "K'so!!" She curses, loud enough for the teacher to hear, though it would have been better at a whisper. "Mrs. Kamil, is there a problem?" "No." "Well, I suggest you start writing notes then. Where is your parchment and quill?" She sits up straight. "Right here! Accio parchment! Accio quill!" Her parchment and quill appear in front of her. She looks up at Professor Garin, who's expression beats that of the entire class. "Ten points from Gryfindor for not being ready, and showing off." He looks down at Kai who shoots him her death glare which, if looks could kill, he would be decomposing by now. (^_^;)   
  
"You haven't even been here for three classes, and you've already taken ten points from Gryfindor? Pathetic." Malfoy laughs. "I'm sure you'll make a good enemy of Gryfindor." He laughs again, his slicked back hair never moving. "Maybe it's just me," Kai says, "But I think you put way too much gel in your hair." She runs her fingertips over the top of his bleached-coloured hair, letting some of the gel melt. "Oh, wait. I don't think it is gel..... You know Malfoy, you really need to lay off the guys that really are helpless. I'd say these others didn't know you liked guys!" She wipes the gel on his robe, watching his face go from pale ivory to green, to red, purple, red, then green again. "You mudblood!" "Actually, I'm pure blood. See! Your stupidity found a way out again. Can't you learn to keep your mouth shut?" Kai looks at her parchment and quill and whispers something unaudiable to Malfoy. Suddenly, the quill gets up and begins writting down the notes that Professor Garin has on the board.  
  
Behind them, Sirius takes a peice of parchment from behind his notes and marks a line below 'Kamil' and laughs quietly. Kai leans back, balancing her chair on two legs. Malfoy looks over with an impish smile, tapping the legs of Kai's chair, watching as she falls. Gingerly, she picks herself up, rubbing her head. She opens one eye to face Professor Garin and Malfoy's face twisting in an effort to keep his laughter quiet. "Mrs. Kamil, just what do you think you're doing?" Kai continues to rub her head, shruging. "Well.." She tries to come up with an excuse. "I was..-" "Forget it! Ten more points from Gryfindor!" Kai looks at Malfoy, then back to Professor Garin. "Wait!! I've got a better idea, if Malfoy agrees to it." Professor Garin raises an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that just so happen to be?" Kai smiles. "A duel!!" The silver haired girl looks down at Malfoy. "Well? Care for a... Friendly... Duel?" Professor Garin smiles too, as he and Malfoy look at each other. "Fine. I'll duel you." Malfoy stands up.   
  
"Kai, what the hell do you think you are doing?" James whispers. "I'm dueling! I'm trying to have a bit of fun!" Kai says, following Professor Garin and Malfoy out the door, with the rest of the class following them, talking every breath about the up coming Duel. Malfoy turns to Kai, a smirk levitating just above his lips. "You'll regreat this Kamil." Kai sends back the smirk. "No, Malfoy, you will."   
  
Soon enough, Professor Garin stops in front of the doors to go outside. "Ready?" Both students nod, still smirking. "Good." He flings open the doors, letting them go to thier places, positioning themselves for battle.  
  
"Scared Kamil?"   
  
"You wish."  
  
Fushigi- Yea yea! I know!! That last part was in the movie, but I thought it fit this story so well. Don't sue me!! I give credit to the wonderful Rowling!! Please don't sue me!!   
  
I hope you like this!! I actually didn't mean to write this, but I just... You'll see. I'll be updating soon, kay? Bye!! 


	2. Tears of Blood

Harry Potter: Life over Love.  
  
Name of chapter: Tears of Blood.  
  
Soundtrack to chapter*: Prayer. (Disterbed)  
  
Lucius and Kai stand facing each other, thier wands in front of thier faces. "Ready!" Shouts Professor Girin. The two change position, moving back a few feet, then putting thier hands above thier head in a arch, and thier wands sticking out in front of them. "Now!" Kai spins, whispering a spell, just as Malfoy tries to move. Suddenly, his hair turns a bright colour of pink "Your move, Malfoy!!!" Malfoy looks at his hair for a second, then does the same, but this time, a tiger appears in front of him, bearing it's teeth at Kai. "Phf. Whatever!" Suddenly, Kai throws her wand up in the air, drops to both knees and folds her hands together in front of her face. She begins to chant and a small wind begins to blow. "Kamil, just what do you think-" Professor Garin tries to shake Kai, but his hand get's shocked back to him. "What the bloody hell?" Malfoy whispers. Kai continues her chanting, and the wind get's stronger. Then, the wind comes to a hault, and her wand is dropped safely in her hand.  
  
"What was that?" Professor Garin questions Kai. Kai, back in her dueling position, never takes her eyes off of Malfoy. "Jamua toreguin! Qusepues tos unetryue proczunue noi ur Eruem!" Malfoy is lifted off his feet and into the sky. When he comes back down, he is..  
  
"A..A chicken?" "And, and, not only, not only that, but it's a.... PINK chicken!!!" Sirius, Remus, James, Peter and everyone else, minus the Slytherins, double over with laughter. Kai whispers another chant then looks at the chickenized Malfoy. "I wish I could say I told you so, but I never gave you a fair warning. So, let's go." Professor Garin hadn't even stayed to see what had happened, he had went straight to the door, and was now impatiently waiting for his class to quit laughing and follow him.  
  
Sirius and a little groupie catch up with Kai on thier way back, still almost doubled over with laughter at the sight of the pink chicken in Kai's arms. "I can't believe you turned Malfoy into a pink chicken!!!!" Sirius says between fits of laughter. Kai shrugs. "Hey, now we have a nickname for him now. Chicken." The potions class laughs again, seeing the chicken snapping at Kai and anyone else it could. Kai looks down at him. "Awww.. Ish the poor wittle chickiedee embarriished? Awww. Wook! He's turwning pink again." Kai laughs along with the others.  
  
"Quiet!" Yells Professor Garin. "Mrs. Kamil, you will turn Mr. Malfoy back to normal and this shall be two test grades for you." A Ravenclaw, known as Dannielle, in the back speakes up. "So, if she can't change him back, she fails, and if she leaves his hair pink, she barely passes?" "Correct!" Kai looks down at the hysterical pink chicken in her arms; she sighs. "Oh, alright!" she sits Malfoy down and knocks him out. Again, Kai drops to her knees and begins to chant. "Grancio." She whispers. Suddenly, in place of the pink chicken, lays a Lucius Malfoy with pink hair. Kai then comes out of her trance and takes out her wand. She mumbles a spell and changes the pink hair to it's normal platinum blonde.  
  
Kai looks over at Professor Garin, who smirks at her. "You fail." It takes a minute for this to register in her brain, then she slings her arm out, yelling, "You can't do that!!" The sensei nods, chuckling. "Oh I can, and I did." "But I done what you said!" "But! Not the way I wanted it done. You changed the body and hair seperatly. I wanted you to change them in unison." Kai growls. "Too bad." Professor Garin mocks her. "You fail." He turns his back to her, and begins to walk away. "Game over for you, Kai." He laughs again. The silver haired girl clutches her fist. "No, Professor Garin, you're wrong. The game is just beginning, and you will fail."  
  
"Why don't you give it a rest?" Malfoy crosses his arms. "You'll never win." Kai looks at him, briefly, a small warning befor slamming her fist into the stonewall beside his head, crumbling the stone on impact. "Malfoy, if you want to live to see the rest of the game, I suggest you keep that bloody hole in your ugly face shut." With that, she walks away, leaving a pink Malfoy behind. Malfoy shakes his head. 'What the bloody hell just happened?' He looks at the wall. 'No one can be that strong. Especially a girl.' He soon follows his classmates, but not without being one of the last ones back.  
  
Kai growls as Malfoy walks in, her eyes peircing his as they follow him to the seat beside her. "This isn't over Malfoy." She whispers as she begins reading the notes Professor Garin is writing on the board. He looks down at her parchment and quill, which is under the same spell as before. Quickly he gets his out and begins to copy before the Professor notices; not that he'd say anything to him, but still, if he didn't take notes, his status with Professor Garin would go down.  
  
"Cluckcluck... Cluck cluck.."  
  
The studnets' face stirs in an attempt to keep from laughing. "Cluckcluck." Soon, Malfoy spots the culprit: A Hufflepuff. The blonde sneers, catching Kai's attention. "What?" She catechizes. "Nothing." "Cluck!" Kai stands up, knocking her chair on the desk behind her. "Hufflepuff! Stop it before I turn you into a chicken inside out!" The student shrinks in thier seat.  
  
"Kamil!" 'Great,' Kai thinks. 'What? No Ms. Kamil?' "Just what do you think you are doing?" Kai lowers her head as she mutters, "Saving Malfoy's perfect Slytherin ass from defending himself." Professor Garin hears this and walks over to the standing girl. He raises his hand and brings it down, hard, on Kai's cheek. Slowly, blood fills the small cut made by his ring. Kai stands there; she brings a hand up to her cheek and dabs at the blood. Slowly, she brings it to her lips. Then, with the taste of the blood, she jumps over the table, smirking when she hears Professor Garin squeal. She sits on his waist, bringing her fist to his face, bloodying his nose and busting his lip. Quickly, Sirius and Remus run to the ecstatic girl, and pulls her off the sensei.  
  
"I think now would be the time to tell you not to attack Kai in any form?" Sirius says, struggling with Kai. Unexpectedly, Sirius begins to caress Kai back. Slowly, she begins to relax. Soon, she sits down, beside Malfoy, her eyes misted over. Malfoy looks at the black headed boy. "How did you know what to do?" Sirius shrugs. "It happened to my mother sometimes. She'd taste blood, and if it was from someone else, she'd attack them. All you have to do is calm them down. Mostly by making them relax."  
  
Kai violently shakes her head, then looks around. "Na-nani?" She says. "What happened?" Malfoy looks at her disbelievingly as she looks around, dumbfounded. "You attacked Professor Garin! That's what!" Kai looks at Professor Garin as two other Gryfindor students carry him off to the infirmary. She shakes her head, then looks down at her hands. Sirius places a hand on her shoulder, making her jerk. "It's okay, Kai." Without warning, she covers her face with her hands, weeping into them. "No, Sirius! No, it's not!" Vicious shuddes reck her body. "I could have killed him!" Sirius falls to his knees, taking the teenage girl in his arms, comforting her; whispering warm words in her ear. "Shh. Kai, you couldn't help it. You couldn't. You can't control that emotion once it gets started. No one could." Sirius and Kai sit like that for a while. Finally, Kai pulls away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius." says Kai, as she runs out the door. Malfoy watches her run, and in the corner of his eye, he watches something fall. Quietly, he gets up and to see what it was. Yes, it could have been a tear, but are tears dark? He bends down, wiping it up with his fingers, looking at it closely. Sirius walks up behind the blonde. "It's blood." He whispers. "When she cries, anyone who has that problem, they cry blood."  
  
"But, what disease is it?" Malfoy thinks outloud.  
  
"The disease itself is called Anger, but it has a much deeper meaning then just the 'seeing red, can't control themselves' anger. The disease includes those, but it is only triggered by the taste of blood drawn by another on purpose. Once it starts, they won't quit unless they are relaxed. Then, when they come too, they don't remember anything they done. Some, like Kai, feel they should be able to control it, use it to thier advantage anytime they want to, but it's too strong."  
  
"Did she know this?"  
  
"Obviously. But, if you're refering to the disease being started with blood, then, yes. It's just that when you have Anger, it's like you're a vampire bitting yourself, and all you want is more. It's addictive; once they start, it calls to them when it can. It won't stop, and Kai should know that. Also, she should know that you can't control such a powerful disease."  
  
^*^  
  
Kai runs through the hallways, wiping the blood flowing from her eyes. She hated when this happened. She thought she had learned to control her disease, but obviously she hadn't. She trips, falling to her hands and knees, letting the tears of blood to fall from her eyes, and she doesn't move, save for the sobs that made her frame tremble. Finally, she gets up to her feet, wavering slightly, then walks down the hall.  
  
She looks around, twisting her head this way and that. Nothing strikes a memory. She had never been here before. So, where was she? The hall had the Gryffindor colours, but, she'd also see a few of the other house colours. Her eyes dart here and there, trying to find something that would tell her where to go. Then, she spots a door, the Gryffindor crest mounted upon it. Slowly, she approches it, checking the foyer for anyone else. Seeing she is alone, she twists the knob, opening the soundless door and walks into the room.  
  
This room is filled with the red and gold of Gryffindor, giving the room a seeming cheerfulness all it's own. A canopy bed sits in the middle, drawing attention to itself immediantly. Off to the side is a large fireplace, still stacked with new wood, surrounded by red chairs. The decorations on the wall astounded the girl. Never had she seen such art. It tells her a story as she runs her fingertips over the faded colours. She smiles. It's Gryffindors biography. That would explain the lions painted on the ceiling. Beautifully decorated, down to the last hair in the lions mane. Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
  
Fushigi- Wow! I've never updated this fast! I'm proud of myself (A once in a lifetime thing! ^_^)! Well, I hope you like it, and please review!  
  
*I didn't come up with this, I got the idea from someone else, whom I don't remember, so if you know who it is, or if you are that person, let me know who it is/you are, and I'll give credit to them/you.  
  
Disclamer- Harry Potter, and other characters do not belong to me! *Hides Sirius, Remus, and Draco in basement* You didn't see anything! Kai does belong to me, and so does this plot. 


	3. Sirius gone insane?

Harry Potter: Life over Love.  
  
Name of chapter:  
  
Soundtrack to chapter:  
  
Fushigi: Ah, yet another chapter. I really wish that you'd review more of my stories!! Please?!!? Anyway, Harry Potter and supporting characters do not belong to me, those some are locked in my closet. Hehe! Kai though, does belong to me, and this story belongs to me. Now, on with the chapter.  
  
"This is the room that Godric Gryfindor used when he was still at Hogwarts." Kai's eyes dart from the wall carvings to stare at the opposing wall. She already knew who it was: "Remus J. Lupin." He grins, continuing. "This room is forbidden to everyone. Even the ghosts have never been up here." Remus closes the door behind him. "But, still, how did you get up here?"  
  
"...." Kai turns around, still looking about the room. Staring up at the ceiling, she begins to count the seconds of silence, softly lingering in the air. "Sooooo...... I take it there was supposed to be something there to stop me from coming in?" The Gryfindor shrugs, her head lowering. "Well, it didn't." The unknown werewolf nods. "I can tell, Kai." Kai smiles. "Maybe Dumbledor would like to know that two of his students can easily walk in and out of the Gryfindor's Forbidden Room." Remus laughs lightly, "But, you wouldn't. Kamikaze."  
  
~*^*~  
  
Lucius stumbles a bit, tripping over his feet. Sirius looks back at the platinum blond Slytherin before saying "Hurry it up, Malfoy". Stumbling again, he tries to slow both down. "Slow the bloody hell down, Black!" Malfoy jerks his arm out of the other boy's grip, causing Sirius to spin around. "You know, Black, I have no reason to find the girl. Ack!" Sirius grabs the Slytherin's arms, pulling him again.  
  
"Malfoy, you're the freakin' reason we're having to look anyway! So, yes you have a reason! Now, come ON!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sirius and Lucius turn around to face Narcissa. The only girl Lucius actually liked. The blonde girl shoves Sirius to the marble floor, wrapping her arms around Lucius' neck. "Black, you'd better keep your grimy hand off my Luci-puu!" She shifts her blue eyes to Luci-puu. "What was he trying to do? Did he hurt you? An bruises, scratches, broken bone, scrapes, cuts? Any diseases?" Lucius shakes his head. The black haired boy on the floor sighs then rolls his eyes just as a pointed toe boot is kicked into his shin.  
  
"Shit!!" He cries, grabbing his leg. "What the fuck was that for?!" Narcissa just narrows her eyes and sticks out her tongue. Again Sirius rolls his eyes, and again, Narcissa kicks his shin. "Dammit Narcissa!!!" He stands up, facing the blonde girl. "I haven't done anything to you, so lay off!" He looks over her shoulder to Lucius. "Come on! You're helping me whether you like it or not!" Growling, Narcissa shoves Sirius with all her strength. Which lands him at their feet once again. "Humph, stay down on the ground, where you belong, puppy." The female (*A/N: Seto Kaiba*) Slytherin says. At that moment, Sirius picks himself up and swings at the unsuspecting girl. (*A/N: Cat... Er.. DOG FIGHT!!*) But Lucius pushes her away and into the wall in time.  
  
"Black, you've swung at the wrong person now!" Lucius kicks out at Sirius's chest, who ducks, grabbing Lucius the throat. He narrows his eyes as a demonic grin plays across his features.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Kai sits in the armchair opposite of Remus, the fire creating a lazy atmosphere, illuminating the boy's eyes. "How long did you know about this room?" She asks conversationally, watching him stare at the fire. "Hmm? Oh, I found it in my third year. Me, Sirius, James, and Peter got in deep trouble with the Slytherin headmaster, and tried to run. As soon as we set foot into this hall, he tucked tail and ran the opposite direction." Kai chuckles, whispering, "Coward." "Yeah, but, anyway. We figured that we'd be safer if we stayed here for a while, and decided to explore a bit. Well, we found this place." He leans back into the chair even further. "For some reason, though, Peter couldn't come in. Every time he tried to, something or someone would throw him back a few feet. So, instead, he stood guard." At this, the girl exhales sharply and Remus raises an eyebrow. "I don't like Pettigrew." Remus nods. "Why?"  
  
"Because. He's a rat. He's not.. Hikari at all. No good in him. He's all yami. Anyone who is all Yami is always a betrayer." Remus looks from the fire to the girl who is speaking. "I met someone not to long ago who was a Pure Yami. They seemed really nice. One of my best friends, but in the end, I had to run. Anyway, let's change subjects." Remus leans on his knees. "First, what's heekaree and yamee?" Kai laughs at his pronunciation. "Hikari and Yami. It means Light and Dark, or Good and Evil, in Japanese." Remus nods.  
  
"Hey, why did you transfer?" Remus asks, changing subjects as she suggested. Kai leans back. "I was in a muggle school when my mother told me I had to transfer. My mother, she's a Priestess, and she says that I'll be needed here. Plus, this is a good way to learn more about magick." "Are you training to be a Priestess?" "Yea. It isn't exactly what I want to do, but, I have to. Everyone in our family is either a Priest, Priestess, or Shaman. The children are in training." Remus nods. "So that's where you learnt the spell you cast on Malfoy. Your mother taught it to you?" Kai looks at him weirdly. "No way! She'd never permit it! I taught that to myself. She's a Hikari Miko. I want to be something... Else." Remus grins. Of course. She's the rebel type, but a truthful rebel. "Well? What is it?" Kairyu looks at the boy across from her. She sighs, looking into the fire. "I want to be a pro dancer. I love dancing. Everything about it mysterious, mysical. You can do whatever you want, and if performed right, can be the best! I love it!" Remus nods. Nice. A dancer. He could imagine that.  
  
"What about you?" Kai glances at him; he could see a slight blush lingering on her cheeks. "I want to be an auror." "A what?" "Auror. Uh.. Well.. In what you know, something like a White Priest that captures criminals." Kai nods. "Oh!"  
  
Silence rules the room after that. The fire seemed to no longer seemes to exsist, both occupants lost in their own thoughts. Kai, she leans back and begins to chant, softer then a whisper. Remus curls up in the chair, looking out the window beside the fireplace. It looked like a nice day outside. The sun was shining, a slight breeze shifted the trees. The Care for Magical Creatures class was once again outside, gazing at something that Remus couldn't see.  
  
So... If it's so nice out, why was he in here? What was his intention for following Kairyu Kamil in here. He almost knew she'd want to be alone; to think things over. And then, there was the fact that she didn't trust him. When she said that she came here because of her mother, she was being truthful, but she left something out. Should he ask? Should he keep his mouth clamped shut? No, he shouldn't.  
  
"Kai, why else did you come here?" A deaf silence hung in the air after he questions her. She glances at the floor, the fire, then at Remus. Finally, she sighs, getting up. Quietly, she walks to the window closest to her. She watches the students play with the animal that had been choosen for Care of Magical Creatures and smiles. "I have a job." She begins. "It's something like playing Cupid. I put people together. If something goes wrong in their relationship, and they are supposed to be together, I fix it. I help them. That's why I have Anger. It was a.... Consiquince for having this job. And eventually, this will kill me. Slowly though." Remus stands behind her. "Oh..I'm sor-"  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Remus shrugs, eyeing the girl curiously. "Maybe we should go look for him?" Again Remus shrugs, following Kai to search the halls.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"Heheheh." Sirius' laugh chills Lucius to this stomach. He had seen Sirius like this. He had seen him angry, but never... Demonic? Was that the word? Either way, Lucius could tell he was in deep trouble. Narcissa lay at the other wall, unconsious. When Lucius had thrown her out of Sirius' punch, her head had hit the wall hard.  
  
"Well well well. Look what we have here. Lucius Malfoy. How fitting. I was looking for something to play with.  
  
Fushigi- Yep, writter's block. Can't you tell? Well, anyway, I hope you likes, and I own nothing but Kai, and Sailor Grape owns Gryffindor's room. 


	4. Rat in Disguise

Harry Potter: Life over Love.  
  
Name of chapter: The Rat in disguise.  
  
Soundtrack to chapter: Behind Blue Eyes, Limp Bizkit  
  
"Heheheh." Sirius' laugh chills Lucius to this stomach. He had seen Sirius like this. He had seen him angry, but never... Demonic? Was that the word? Either way, Lucius could tell he was in deep trouble. Narcissa lay at the other wall, unconsious. When Lucius had thrown her out of Sirius' punch, her head had hit the wall hard.  
  
"Well well well. Look what we have here. Lucius Malfoy. How fitting. I was looking for something to play with." Sirius laughs again, bringing out a blade from his robe. "Your skin has not a mark on it, so I've noticed, Malfoy. How bout we blacken that?" He runs the blade over the boy's cheek, then as the blood fills the cut and overflows, Sirius licks it off, grinning. "Sacred gift. The most precious of them all. Too bad that you'll die from it, Malfoy." If possible, Malfoy goes paler, seeing the almost innocent childish glee in the Gryffindor's eyes. There was something else reflecting in them, but Lucius doesn't have time to search for it. Sirius had begun dragging the point of the knife over his neck, missing the more vital parts, and over his collar bone. He then creates an gash(sp?) traveling the entire length of his shoulders, his robe and shirt being cut in the process (sharp blade, eh?).  
  
"Ahh.. Huh?" To the right, Narcissa begins to regain consiousness, and trys to pick herself up. Sirius smiles as he watches a moment before clamping his mouth over Lucius', forcing his tounge into his mouth. "Luci-- L.." Narcissa looks up, her eyes widening at the scene before her. She shakes her head, whispering, "I must have hit my head harder then I thought." But when she looks back up, hoping to see Lucius beating Sirius instead, she still see's him kissing the other boy.  
  
***  
  
Kai and Remus had split up to look for Sirius; after all, Hogwarts was big and it'd take less time if two people looked in two seperate places. Kai goes through the hallway, going through every door and at least looking through every hallway before continuing her search. She had been searching through this place for who knows how long, and still, she hadn't even heard him yet. She shrugs as she looks up a staircase, thinking it went up to the astronomy tower, she makes her way up. The sun was still shining, so she wasn't sure what Sirius would be up here doing, but she decided to look anyway. Who knows; she may get lucky and find him before anything bad happened, which usually did when he went missing.  
  
As she goes up the stairs, she chants; it's the same chant as before when she and Remus were in the Gryffindor's room. This chant allowed her to feel evil in certain area's. And the feeling hit her so hard, the was knocked back a few stairs, but she finally regains her balence, and runs up the stairs.  
  
When she spots him, she immediantly tackles him. Peter Pettigrew. The Rat. As she drags him up from the floor, she takes his wand, holding it above his head. After a few times of trying to jump for the stick, he gives up, sulking. "What do you want Kamil?" She snarls at him as she quickly pulls him down the stairs with her. "What do you think you were doing?" Kai asks, not bothering to look back at him. "I was trying to perform a spell for Defense Against the Dark Arts before you busted in!" Now Kairyu looks back at him, still walking down the stairs but not missing a step. "Pettigrew, I doubt they allow Unforgivables!" She yells. "And I was thrown back a couple of steps because of it. And no Unforgivable is for one's self, so who were you performing it on?" She demands. The boy scoffs at her. "You honestly think I'll tell you?" Kai grins. "Yes, because if you don't I know a perfect spell that will cause as much damage as the Unforgivables, but isn't illegal! My main target. Besides, I'll resort of performing the rituals by hand if I have to. So speak up!" Peter shakes his head, closing his beady eyes. "I won't tell!!" "Fine, let's begin, shall we?."  
  
Kai, Peter being dragged behind her, rounds the corner. She counts the doors, looking for the Gryffindor room her and Remus were in not too long ago. But then, as she enters, Peter Pettigrew is thrown back, the room's previous owner obviously not accepting him. She quietly laughs, not allowing herself anymore then that as she goes back and tells him, "Guess this requires a change of scene. But where should we go? Right here would be fine I guess." From inside her robes, she pulls out an ink bottle, and a knife. She uncaps the ink well and dips the tip of the blade into it, dragging out a deep silver color. She presses it to her skin, pulling it across her wrist, tearing the skin. Then, after putting more ink on the blade, she does the same to Peter. While pressing thier newly made cuts together, she begins to chant, letting her powers flow into the boy, allowing him to take punishment for his deeds, and to be honest, she didn't think she'd need a silencing spell.  
  
Immeidently, the rat begins to scream, writhing on the floor, but his wrist never leaving Kai's. After a while, Kai finally, after putting a silencing spell on Peter, she whispers to him, "You wrongs will only be paid by your own suffering. Now, nightly, you will be haunted by this pain, by these visions, by these sounds, until the sin has been paid for." She takes her wrist from his, and slowly, he stops, his breathing rough. She waits for him to calm down a bit before taking him up, and leading him down the hall. "Let's go find them all."  
  
***  
  
Sirius pushes Lucius back, wiping his mouth. "Malfoy, what the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Malfoy looks at the boy like he's a purple giraffe. "What do you mean?! You were the one who kissed me, Black! Do you think that I would kiss you, Sirius Black, and a guy, for God's sake! I'm not gay, Black!!" Narcissa looks up at him, glaring dangerously. "From what I've seen, Malfoy, you were enjoying that kiss pretty damn well!!! I thought you loved me!! But no, you don't! I don't believe that I even listened to what you told me! Malfoy, what happened to all the plans we made!? What happened to wanting to be with me every waking hour?!" After all of this, Lucius Malfoy had tried to interupt his raving girlfriend many times, but she wouldn't stop. And Sirius had let his mouth drop and silently repeat everything she said about the plans. He couldn't believe THAT!  
  
"Narcissa-" Tears well up in the blonde girl's eyes as she shakes her head. "No Lucius Malfoy! I will-"  
  
Kai's heavy footsteps and breathing cut Narcissa off. Peter pokes his head from behind her. He waves infantilly. "Hi Sirius. How ya doing?" Kai slings him from behind her, smirking almost as he rolls a bit. "Sirius did kiss Lucius." Lucius resist the urge to stick his tounge out at the raven haired boy. "But, it wasn't by choice. This little rat here has been using an Unforgivable to control him. Obviously, Malfoy, you have an admirier." Peter scampers up to his feet and begins to wring his hands. "Uh... Well.." Narcissa looks at him then Kai, then back to Peter just before she launches herself at the unsuspecting boy.  
  
Her hands quickly wrap around his neck, but not long enough because Kai pulls the girl away. "Not now. You'll have to wait." She whispers. Narcissa's blonde hair hits Kai as she whips her head around. "Wait?! Why should I?! He tried to break me and Lucius up! I'll never forgive him! Now let me go!" Kai just strengthens her grip. "No. You can't, Narcissa!" Kai, as the girl in her arms tries to break free again, pulls her grip tighter again. "You'll mess up everything if you do, and it'll be my fault because I would have to let you kill him. That wouldn't be good in the long run. Just trust me, though you hardly know me. Please, just once." As she feels the girl relax, she lets her go, watching as the girl falls to her knees in tears. Lucius catches her, holding and rocking her until her tears stop.  
  
Kai nods to herself. This was it. Her last job. Now, she had to erase their memory, but then, with her death, that would be automatic. As she walks out of the hallway, she stops beside of Peter, and whispers, "And don't think I won't be back if you try that again. I'm not that busy." Then erases the Unforgivable curses from his memory. She looks over her shoulder at Lucius and Narcissa and smiles. Well, Draco Malfoy is a positive. Then there's the James and Lily thing... Hmm.. I saved another child once again. Nice job, Kai. She grins, letting her hair fall in her eyes.  
  
"Kai?" Sirius places his hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going?" She shrugs. "No where impeticualr, but everywhere at the same time." She smiles at him then walks out, not hurrying to the outside fields.  
  
She finds herself sitting on a tree branch, watching her final sunset. But, for some reason it didn't bother her. She was content, if not happy. Anger had made her life a living hell, and now she'd be free of it. She'd be able to fly. "Thought I'd find you here." She looks below her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She whispers to the werewolf. He nods. "Yes it is." Kai jumps down, landing infront of Remus easily, seeing as she wasn't that far from the ground, but it still took alot of effort on her part. The disease, Anger, was draining her energy, and soon, her life force. "So, I guess that's a job well done, eh? I suppose I could ask for a raise now. Maybe ... 9.50 an hour now?" She hangs her head down, chuckling. "Nah. What's a little extra money now?" Kairyu sighs deeply. "Maybe I should have told them bye. But then, what's the point? They won't remember it anyways." "What?" "When I die, you'll forget this event and me. Everything about it. No way around it." Remus nods, closing his eyes.  
  
They flutter open when he feels Kai put her arms around him. Oddly, he returns the embrace, and they stand that way until the sun's final rays disapear. Kai pulls back, smiling widly. "Well, at least I'll be able to tell you good bye. So, I'll see you later! Bye, werewolf!" And then, she wasn't there. Just the slight stirring of the breeze.  
  
Remus looks around, baffled. What was he doing out here? It was night. He needed to get inside before it was past curfew; wouldn't do good if he got caught would it? When he goes inside, Sirius, James and Peter greet him. Down the hall, they could hear Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa chatting, about nothing impeticular. And everything seemed to be as it always was. Normal...again.  
  
Fushigi- Short! OMG, this is a short chapter! This is bad! Eh, I'll fix it later, come up with a different way of Kai dying, blah blah blah. Yeah. So, bear with me for a while people! I feel like there should be somthing between the crying of Narcissa and the Peter thing. Any ideas? Huh? I hope so because I sure as hell don't have any. :'( 


End file.
